greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein dicker Fisch am Haken
Ein dicker Fisch am Haken ist die zwanzigste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Handlung Seitdem Arizona Callie offenbart hat, dass sie sich keine Kinder wünscht, versucht Callie Arizona von einem Baby zu überzeugen. In diese Diskussion platzt Mark, vor dessen Tür plötzlich Sloan mit Wehen stand. Auch wenn das Baby nach dem Entbinden zunächst nicht schreit, schaffen es alle zusammen, das Baby gesund in Marks Wohnung zur Welt zu bringen. Im Krankenhaus herrscht ebenso Aufregung, da der berühmte Herzchirurg Tom Evans in Dereks Büro sitzt. Cristina ist begeistert und freut sich über eine neue Chance ihrer Traumfachrichtung Kardiologie noch näher zu treten. In einem Gespräch über Derek wird nochmals deutlich, wie sehr April Derek verehrt. Sie nennt ihn "Chefarzt (Dr.) Shepherd" und klebt ihm an den Fersen. Die anderen Assistenzärzte sind ziemlich genervt und auch Meredith bleibt die heimliche Verehrerin ihres Mannes nicht verborgen. Indes hält Mark seinen frischgeborenen Enkel stolz in den Armen und sagt, er sähe schon typisch wie ein Sloan aus. Lexie und Alex halten weiterhin an ihrer Bettbeziehung fest, wobei Lexie aber merkt, dass Alex abweisend wirkt. Als Teddy durch Zufall erfährt, dass Tom Evans im SGH zugegen ist und ein Konkurrent für die Stelle als Kardiochef ist, stellt sie Derek zur Rede. Er entgegnet ihr, dass sie nicht festangestellt sei und ebenso nur ein Kandidat sei, er sie aber in Betracht ziehe. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes bittet Sloan Mark bei den Adoptiveltern anzurufen und sie über die Geburt zu informieren. Währenddessen kommt ein schweres Trauma rein. Ein Vater und ein Sohn, die seit langer Zeit auf einem Boot gelebt haben, hatten einen Angelunfall. Der Sohn hat lediglich Kopfwunden und Quetschungen. Der Vater jedoch hat einen Angelhaken in der Seite stecken. Dieser beschuldigt seinen Sohn, welcher sich selber auch nicht sicher ist, ob es ein Unfall oder Absicht war. Als Sloan erfährt, dass sie am nächsten Tag schon entlassen werden kann, weiß sie nicht wohin sie gehen soll und Mark bietet ihr an wieder bei ihm zu wohnen. Im Zuge des Versprechens von Mark, ihr durch alles durchzuhelfen, überlegt Sloan, das Baby doch zu behalten. Erst nur Arizona und später auch Callie versuchen, es den beiden wieder auszureden, da Sloan ja selber noch ein Kind sei. Mark jedoch versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er keine Familie hat, da seine Mutter tot und sein Vater "mit dem Sofa verwachsen" sei, er sich aber Familie wünscht. Als Sloan die Ärzte anpiept, da sie mit dem Babygeschrei nicht klar kommt, merkt auch Mark, dass seine Tochter dass Baby nicht großziehen kann. Derek trifft Webber und fragt ihn nach seinen Gründen die zur Einstellung von Teddy geführt hatten, da er sich zwischen ihr und Evans zun entscheiden hat. Teddy muss nun alles daran setzen, sich zu beweisen. Als sie ausgerechnet zu diesem wichtigen Zeitpunkt durch ein Niesen bei einer OP den Vater unstabil werden lässt, gibt sie Derek einen weiteren Grund sich für Evans zu entscheiden. Lexie behandelt den Sohn des Angelunfalls und entdeckt Parallelitäten zu einem ähnlichen Fall, von dem sie mal gelesen hat. Ihre Gedanken und Schlüsse daraus spricht sie aus, als Alex auf dem Weg zu dem Vater des Patienten ist. Da diese Informationen Alex große Pluspunkte bringen könnten, nimmt Dr. Bailey sie beiseite und erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht Alex' „Äffchen“ sein darf, sondern ihre „Superkräfte“ (also ihr fotografisches Gedächtnis) nutzen soll. Cristina darf Dr. Evans assistieren und ist total begeistert. Sie erzählt Teddy davon. Diese sagt ihr, weil sie traurig ist zu sehen, dass Cristina Evans verehrt, dass Evans der Ersatz für sie sein soll und, dass er Cristina niemals ein Lehrer sein wird. Sie fügt hinzu, dass auch sie gut ohne Cristina operieren kann und das alles nur getan hat, um sie zu unterrichten. Mark kommt zu Derek ins Büro. Derek klagt über seinen Job, worauf Mark ihn anschreit, dass Derek als Chefarzt gar nichts zu nörgeln haben darf. Er sagt zu Derek, dass er Angst habe, alles zu verlieren (sein Kind, etc.). Um seine Aggressionen abzulassen, schmeißt er die Sachen in Dereks Büro durch die Gegend. Mark hat Sloans Mutter angerufen und verspricht ihr, sie in jeder Situation zu unterstützen, egal wie sie sich entscheidet. Als die Adoptiveltern kommen, übergibt Mark ihnen schweren Herzens das Kind. Cristina hat nach dem Gespräch mit Teddy gemerkt, dass sie sie als Lehrerin nicht verlieren will. Sie bittet Owen bei Derek ein gutes Wort für Teddy einzulegen. Er geht zu Derek, sagt allerdings, dass er glaube, dass Teddy mit ihren guten Kontakten schnell eine neue Stelle bekommen würde und Dr. Evans eine Bereicherung für das SGH wäre. Trotz dass Arizona zu Callie gesagt hat, dass sie niemals ein Baby haben will, vertragen sie sich am Ende. Derek stellt Teddy fest an, wofür ihn Richard lobt. Derek entgegnet im aber mit Enttäuschung, da er Teddy nur gewählt hat, weil Evans nicht wollte. Seitdem Meredith weiß, dass April, als junge Assistenzärztin, ihren Mann anhimmelt, fühlt sie sich unbehaglich. Deshalb geht sie zu Derek und spielt „die ungezogene Assistentsärztin“. Musik *'Traveler's Song '''von ''The Future of Forestry *'Scattered Diamonds '''von ''Hungry Kids of Hungary *'Everybody Loves You '''von ''Jenn Grant *'Sunset & Echo '''von ''Correatown *'Trapped in a Nex Scene '''von ''Octoberman Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Hook, Line and Sinner bezieht sich auf einen Song von Texas in July. Cast Intro Wir sind Ärzte. Wir lernen, Menschen zu versorgen und wir sind ziemlich sicher, worauf wir uns einstellen müssen. Schnitte, Infektionen, Genmutationen. Outro Wir Ärzte haben ein Arsenal an Waffen griffbereit. Antibiotika, um Infektionen zu töten, Schmerzmittel, um Schmerzen abzuwehren, Skalpelle und Wundhaken, um Tumore und Geschwüre zu entfernen. So packen wir das Übel an der Wurzel. Aber leider nur das Übel, das man sehen kann, bei allem anderen ist man auf sich selbst gestellt. Zitate *Jackson (zu Meredith): Sie glaubt, dein Mann könnte übers Wasser gehen. *April: Das ist gar nicht wahr. Nein, das ist, ähm... Nein, ich ähm... Das ist was rein berufliches. Eine ähm, eine Mentorsache. Na ja äh, er ist eben mein Mentor. Und er ist verheiratet, wissen wir doch alle, mit Ihnen! Und äh, Sie sind ein tolles Ehepaar. Ich meine zusammen. Zusammen sind Sie ein verheiratetes Ehepaar. Und Sie, Sie sind ganz toll. *Jackson: Wow. *April: Ähm, es ist schon richtig. Ich finde, dass Ihr Mann genial ist, aber ich denke, Sie finden das auch. *Bailey: Sie irren sich wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Wieso wollen Sie Karev Ihre vermutlich lebenserhaltende Entdeckung schenken? Damit er sich damit brüstet, er hätte es rausgefunden? *Lexie: Das hatte ich gar nicht vor. *Bailey: Lexie, Sie überlassen Ihr Wissen einem Typen, nur weil er Sie befriedigt. *Lexie: Das stimmt gar nicht! Ich... *Bailey: Ich bin Dr. Bailey. Ich bin allwissend. Dr. Grey, verstehen Sie nicht? Sie haben Superkräfte. Ihr fotografisches Gedächtnis ist 'ne Superkraft. Und obendrein sind Sie noch 'ne Spitzenärztin. Und dennoch verhalten Sie sich wie Karevs dressiertes Äffchen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was er für 'ne Granate im Bett ist, aber wenn das der Preis sein soll... *Lexie: Ich bin doch kein... *Baley: Dressiertes Äffchen. Den ganzen langen Tag. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode